Aceptación
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Aceptar que la vida continua es duro... pero aceptar los cambios que vienen con la continuidad de esta son aun mas duros. Día 5 del reto.
_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

Día 5 del reto: Drabble Hurt/Confort.

Anime: Haikyuu!

Pareja: No hay pareja pero usen su imaginación como siempre XD

 _NOTA: DEBEN HABER LEÍDO PRIMERO "NOS VEMOS... CAPITÁN" SINO NO ENTENDERÁN NI PEPITA._

* * *

 _Aceptación_

—Chicos, les presento a la nueva manager del equipo. Miyazaki Shizuka—la chica se inclinó frente al equipo con mucha educación.

Todos se habían inclinado menos uno.

—Usted dijo que no habrían mas managers—todos los chicos del quipo quedaron estáticos al escuchar a su capitán decir eso frente a Shizuka.

—Kuroo, entiendo todo lo que pasaste junto con Rena pero…

— ¡Usted lo prometió! —Kuroo dio media vuelta y se alejó del grupo.

Todos quedaron impactados con la actitud de Kuroo pero sintieron mas pena fue al ver a la nueva manager mirar el suelo con pena. ¿Qué podría ser peor que el capitán del equipo te tratara como si no existieras?

—Perdónalo Miyazaki, es… un asunto un poco complicado de explicar. La manager anterior murió hace un mes más o menos y Kuroo… —el entrenador le hablaba a la chica para hacerla sentir mejor—no es culpa tuya, si él te llega a hablar mal no es porque hayas hecho algo malo.

—Lo entiendo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que me acepte en el equipo.

—No le prestes mucha atención—dijo Kenma a la nueva manager.

Al paso de los días Kuroo miraba de reojo a Shizuka. La pobre pelinegra no tenía la culpa de nada pero los tratos de Kuroo no solo molestaban al entrenador sino también a sus demás compañeros que en más de una ocasión le exigían que la tratara mejor.

Ya pasado el mes nada parecía mejor entre ellos. Una tarde Shizuka tuvo que quedarse más de lo normal en la escuela.

—Ya es tarde… —la joven cerró su locker y salió corriendo a cerrar el gimnasio—todo está en orden.

—… —Shizuka se detuvo antes de entrar al lugar. Había alguien adentro, alguien estaba practicando, un balón estaba sonando.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —el sonido que hacía el balón cuando Shizuka habló y se encontró cara a cara con el capitán del equipo—capitán… usted…

—No me llames así… —Shizuka se echó para atrás pero Kuroo la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomaste su puesto aquí?

—Yo…

—Tú… tú jamás serás ella, ¿lo entiendes? —Shizuka asintió instintivamente—tu jamás tendrás sus ojos, jamás tendrás su sonrisa… ni esa mirada apoyadora que siempre nos regalaba… tu jamás serás Rena—Shizuka quedó en shock al ver como el capitán comenzó a llorar en su hombro como un niño—ella jamás volverá…

—Capitán… —Shizuka abrazó lentamente a Kuroo dándole un poco de consuelo.

—Se supone que nadie tomaría su lugar… tu nunca la reemplazaras… —mientras hablaba él seguía llorando.

Shizuka conocía la historia, Kenma le había contado hace poco menos de dos semanas luego de que Kuroo hubiera tenido un ataque de rabia contra ella.

—No la reemplazaré… pero tampoco dejare solo al equipo que amó—Kuroo levantó la mirada y miró directo a los ojos de la chica—capitán… yo no los voy a dejar ni reemplazare a Rena-san pero por favor… acépteme aquí.

—… —Kuroo vio determinación en su mirada, una que le llamó la atención—si quieres que te acepte entonces gánatelo… —la chica sonrió y se inclinó dándole las gracias—y si dices algo de esto a alguien considérate expulsada del equipo—se retiró dejando sola a la chica dentro del gimnasio.

—Descuide… mi capitán…

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Holiiiiiiiiis! Aquí llegué con el quinto día del reto y pronto se viene el sexto y les puedo adelantar que es una viñeta, no tiene tema en especifico pero va a ser sobre Bokuto, con una OC claro esta y va a ser cómico... ¡eso se los juro!_

 _Pues como ya ven de que trata este día del reto pues no encontré una mejor idea que hacerle como una "continuación" a el one shot de "Nos vemos... capitán" que por cierto ha roto muchos corazones :p sorry babies._

 _Espero traer el otro próximamente (si no es que hoy) pero pronto :3 así que leemos luego babies *3*_


End file.
